A New Bryan
by Comic Relief
Summary: One year after the King Of The Iron Fist Tournament Four: Bryan is recreated as a beautiful...HUMAN!? Dr. Abel and Yoshimitsu did WHAT!? Read to find out!
1. One Year Later

A New Bryan

  


**_A/N: Hey! It's Lisa again. With a new fic. This revolves around Bryan's new self. It takes place one year from the King Of Iron Fist Tournament Four, and if Bryan would win it. I never saw an entire fic revolving around Bryan, so, I thought I'd give it a shot. Here you go, folks! A New Bryan! _**

  


  


**_Chapter One: One Year Later..._**

  


**__**

**__**"Bryan, you're finally recreated," Dr. Abel announced to an asleep Bryan. With a push of a button, Bryan was brought back to life.

  


"Abel?" questioned Bryan. His memory was lost, but within a split second, Bryan remembered everything.

  


"Bryan, you're the new you, now. One full year has passed since the King Of The Iron Fist Tournament Four. How do you feel?"

  


"I feel... good. I feel like the person I once was when I was created,"

  


"Ahh, good," Dr. Abel replied "Yoshimitsu, come in! Bryan is recreated!" called Abel.Yoshimitsu walked inside of the laboratory, with his sword in hand. As usual, of course.

  


"Ahh, Bryan!" Yoshimitsu said, observing Bryan's new body.

  


Bryan looked great, actually. He was recreated young. He looked as if he were a teenager. His skin was still pale. But, his chest no longer had all of those scars. His neck was freed of that tattoo. His eyes were a shiny silver. Hypnotic silver. So beautiful. I know, Bryan is usually not described as being beautiful on any of his parts. But, Bryan's new self is brilliant! Dr. Abel has outdone himself on this objective. His hair, is now black. Messy black hair, it was. He was freed from his horrible haircut. His raven-colored hair covered the corner of his eyes. The messy blackness covered his cheeks and most of his upper face. His mind, was all the same. He knew all of his objectives and knew everything he once knew in his older form.

  


"Bryan...," began Yoshimitsu.

  


"What is it?" Bryan asked, regaining his surly attitude.

  


"You have been recreated as a human. A recent breakthrough in science over six months ago has allowed cyborgs and robots to contain humanly organs, feelings, and emotions.You are our test-run for the expiriment. These are supposedly going to be used to aid the armed forces of the world. Human characteristics will make it easier for the armed forces not having robots malfunction, betray, and or break down when they are needed most," Yoshimitsu explained.

  


"And?" questioned Bryan.

  


"We want to test you out at the King Of Iron Fist Tournament Five. We cannot force you to, though. As a human, now you cannot be forced to be taken into scientific studies without your approval. Do you accept this oppurtunity?" Dr. Abel asked Bryan.

  


Bryan was wavering on this decision. He could now be out of Dr. Abel's ruling. But, Bryan also had to owe Abel for his help. Abel has extended Bryan's life span. He would be able to exceed all of those who challenged him, being alligned with Abel. Also, Bryan could say no since he is rich, now. He does own the Mishima Zaibatsu and all of it's fortune. Or, does he?

  


  


  


  


****

**----------------------------------------End of Chapter**

  


  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Abel, Bryan, or Yoshimitsu!**

  


  


**A/N: I hope you liked this fic. It is kind of cool to write about Bryan, since anything could be up with him, after the King Of The Iron Fist Tournament Four. I hope that I held you all in suspence for the next chapter! Read and Review this! I know, it's not a Xiaojin fic, so it won't get much attention. Especially because a lot of people do not like Bryan. I hope this fic could convince everyone that Bryan is a good Tekken character! E-mail me with suggestions, if you would like! My e-mail is CrazyGurl007007@aol.com. **


	2. Stolen

_**A New Bryan**_

  


**A/N: It's me again! I am here with more of 'A New Bryan' for you all. This chapter is mostly going to be revolved around explaining Bryan's young human form and the Mishima Zaibatsu. I cannot tell you anymore or else it will blow the chapter!**

  


  


_**Chapter Two: Stolen**_

  


_****_

_****_Bryan lifted his head from the padded seat he was laying on. He did the same for his upper body. Bryan's legs stayed extended, and his bottom was still at the seat, while he gazes over himself for the first time. "Abel, this is off topic of the next tournament but, how come you did all of this for me? Especially the human thing...," asked Bryan.

  


"I did it because it would've been the best way to lead your life. Without feelings or emotions, things aren't too memorable," began Dr. Abel. "See, when you woke up, and I asked you how you felt, you were able to give an accurate response. '_Good'. _But, if you woke up as a robotic person, you would not have been able to give a response since robots do not have feelings such as that. Do you understand?"

Bryan nodded his head up and down. He thought that Abel must care for him a little bit. But, this ruined that thought...

  


"Bryan, we also made a few modifications to your stage in life, too," Dr. Abel announced.

  


"Yes, go on. Continue," urged Bryan, rudely.

  


"Since you were recreated as a sixteen year old boy, you have to attend highschool for two years," Dr. Abel announced. "So, with that said..." Dr. Abel was cut off by Bryan.

  


"What? Wait, nobody asked for me to have to attend school," Bryan said.

  


"Look, it could make you quite the celebrity. A sixteen year old boy, most powerful fighter in the word... it has a ring to it, you know," Yoshimitsu claimed, bringing up a point.

  


"Yes, but...," Bryan began.

  


"No buts," Dr. Abel requested. 

  


"Fine," murmured Bryan, fiendishly.

  


"I also have something to say regarding the Mishima Zaibatsu," Dr. Abel said, changing the topic slightly.

  


"What is it?" Bryan inquired, angrily. He knew that things couldn't be too great, considering how he must start life over from square one. 

  


"I auctioned off the Mishima Zaibatsu. The G Corperation company won the auction, so the fortune, buildings, and everything else is sure to be safe and in good hands," Dr. Abel confessed.

  


"Whaa...," Bryan gasped. He wanted his Zaibatsu. He won it, fair and square. Dr. Abel had no right to do this. Bryan's closet friend turned into one of his most bitterest of enemies. He is quickly regaining his surly and impolite attitude. Then, Bryan stood up. "Dr. Abel, you had absolutely no right to change everything in my life! You stole my Zaibatsu, you're making me attend school, what's next?!" Bryan shouted. "Ahhhhh!!!!" Bryan raised his fist and threw a punch at Dr. Abel sending him flying into Yoshimitsu, sending them both into the left wall from Bryan's seat.. That is where the 'Fury' came from in his last name. He is now full of fury. His human reactions and feelings are kicking in right about now. This could be bad, since this is Bryan. The Bryan we all know and love. The surly, rude, impolite Bryan that we all know and love.

  


With that done, Bryan rushed out of the Mishima Zaibatsu building. The one that USED to be his for only five minutes. This building now belongs to G Corperation. He now despises that company. It was HIS building. He won the King Of Iron Fist Tournament Four. Fair and square. He defeated Heihachi Mishima. That was the prize. It's HIS! Dr. Abel did that just so he could gain money from the auction. _Abel and his greedy self _thought Bryan. _When you think he likes you, he turns on you that split second. Like a Dalmation or something._

  


__Bryan has gotten lost in the what seemed to be millions of people in this city. Everyone and everything seemed to be busy. Young men aiding people by carrying grocerys to the person's car, scholars heading off to the library, schooled children playing on the sidewalks enjoying their weekend, just everyone has something to do. Bryan then took a look infront of him, instead of looking downwards at his feet.

  


Oh my goodness! He saw...

  


  


  


**---------------End of Chapter**

  


  


**I DO NOT OWN BRYAN, DR. ABEL, OR YOSHIMITSU! GOT IT?!**

  


**A/N: Did ya like it?! Huh!? Did you?! HUH!? I hope so. Have a nice day, and keep waiting for chapter 3! It will be up shortly. Maybe tonight (03-02-03) or tomorrow (03-03-03) Look forward to it! This is the end so, you can return to your normal lives.**

  



End file.
